The Rain
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: Pg 13 just in case. The rain puts on many faces. Melancholy, Serenity, Joy, Romance and many others, though it doesn't have a face of it's own. Reposted.


Max-...a fluffy mood has struck me... REBECCAXRAVEN w00t, takes place during the time Eliwood is getting Durandal, and Hector is getting Armads. A few different pairings will show up here. Fluff will probably abound. Expect RavenXRebecca, HarkenXIsadora, HectorXFlorina, and many others. I do not own Fire Emblem, or anything thats not mine WARNING:**SPOILER. MOST OF RAVEN/REBECCA'S C SUPPORT IS HERE**

_**The Rain**_

X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)

Rain can have different effects on people. For some it's depressing, others relaxing. These droplets put on many faces, though it doesn't even have one of it's own. Sometimes it causes different emotions based on days.

The small army, sometimes referred to as Eliwood's Elite, was in a downcast mood. Though victory was in in sight, many tragedy's and impending doom seemed to linger on the air. Though they were trying to prevent a mass war of Elibe, it felt as though it ws already engulfed in it. Lyn was the only Lord left, and had been left in command. She felt the weighted mood, and as the rain began to set in, she ordered that instead of indivvidual tents to be set up, to instead join them all together to create a covered pavillion. Lowen, Merlinus, and one or two others set about cooking for the troops, as others hurried about with their designated chores. Fires abounded inside the covered area, as groups gathered around them to prevent the chill from seeping into their bodies.

Florina sat among one of these miserably. _Don't worry little bird, we'll be back as soon as you can say graybeard. _She was on the brink of tears, her orchid colored hued hair drifting onto her face. _Just stay here, I don't want you getting hurt_. She didn't bother brushing it away, sitting in her curled up position. _I promise it won't take long, Graybeard says we can grab it and go_. Tears flowed down her face silently, her mind turning to despair. _Hurry I need two of you to come with me. Pent! Vaida! Come. We must hurry!_ She buried her face into her hands, to hide her tears. _Little bird one more thing before I rush off...I-I lo-_ "Florina what are you doing just sitting here! What is this have you been crying again?" cied Florinas sister Farina. Florina hastily wiped away her tears," oh sister, I-I didn't hear you coming! You frightened me!"

"Why were you crying Florina, please tell me."

"It was no-nothing sister, please don't worry about it."

"Is it that Ostian Lorlding?"

"What? O-of course no-no-no-"

"Sister, what has he done! Tell me and Fiora and I shall set it straight!"

"No...please sister...I'm just worried...thats all..."

Rebecca came from the improvised kitchen, bearing a plate of food. This she had made special, for someone she considered to be more that a friend.

Even the first time she saw him, while she was in the castle caelin, trying to restring her bow, and more or less failing. She was interrupted by a graze from an enemy lance. "Eheheh, you're a pretty one, you are." He said leering at her. Raising the lance, he advanced on her. "Ah how I love it when others get lost in the heat of batt-OOF!" An aurburn haired mercenary had then interceded. "Oi, weren't you on our side?" The hard eyed mercenary said nothing, as his blade claimed the bandits life. He looked behind him as if he had just noticed her. "Eh? What are you doing dismantling your weapon in the middle of battle?" He asked

"Ah um... It's just...My bowstring was getting lax...and I'm not very good at stringing an-" She was interupted as he took the bow, and bow stirng from her. "Let me do that"He said deftly bending the bow into an arc, and looping the other end of the string gracefully. "Oh thankyou sir..." "Raven." He finnished for her. "My name is Rebecca."she said her knees shaking slightly.

"I know...when someone joins this army you should at least know their face, especially in a ragtailed bunch such as this."

"Ah...I'm not even a proper Mercenary...I'm sorry"

"A soldier that cannot take care of his weapons should not be on the battlefield, I don't know why you're here."

Rebecca was struck into shameful silence, as tears began brimming in her eyes. Raven's eyes suddenly softened, mentally chiding himself. He wasn't exactly the best, when it came to girls. "If you need anything, just ask me. I'll do what I can" He said before striding off. "Ah...Scary... but maybe not all that bad on the inside... sure liked what I saw on the outside though." She said to herself giggling.

She found him sitting close to the openings of the little pavillion, listening to the stacatto of the raindrops falling upon the tightly stretched canvas, a cloak draped around him. He let the noise pervade his thoughts, clearing them, and thoroughly relaxing himself. Rebecca timidly sat down beside him offering him the plate of food. "I thought you might be hungry, I brought you some supper." She said quietly handing him the plate. He gave her his thanks, setting it to one side. After a moment or two had elapsed he draped the cloak around her also. She blinked in surprise, but leaned against him, a feeling of warmth seeping into her as together they stared out into the rain.

On the otherside of the camp, a similiar occurence was happening. The difference was that these two were betrothed. Isadora layed her head upon Harkens shoulder, as they were also staring at the rain together, covered in a cloak. She sidled over to get closer, as Harken wrapped an arm about her shoulders. She in turn wrapped hers about his waist. Harken let out a contented sigh, before kissing her lightly on the head. For the first time in a long time for him, life was good.

Even the one left in charge was having a romantic moment. Her and the read-haired knight Kent, were locked together, sharing a passionate kiss. As they parted, suddenly "Kent! I always knew you had a thing for Lady Lyndis and you really didn't need my help!" Kent covered his face with one hand, mortified as Sain continued on. "L-Lady Lyndis, please forgive Sain for his be-"

"Shhhhhhhh. It's Ok Kent, and you don't have to call me Lady Lyndis, Remember? Just call me Lyn, please?"

"Ok La-, Lyn."

"Thank you Kent." She replied wrapping both of her arms about his neck as they both drew close once more...

Raven and Rebecca had been glancing at each other secretly. Though they continued to enjoy each others company, they continued glancing, until they accidentally caught each other. It gradually became a gaze as their heads moved closer together. Just before their lips met," SENIOR RAVEN!" Wil happened. Raven sighed in frustration as wil came bounding to them. "Hello Senior Raven how are you- oh. err heheh whoops, nice to see you again Rebecca." He said giggling nervously. Realizing he had just interupted something, the laughter died on his lips as the icy stares caught his eye. "Errr, I'll be going now." Wil said scurrying off. Raven sighed in frustration, as Rebecca got in a bad mood, just from the sight of Wil. They seemed to have been childhood friends, and he must have broken her heart. Rebecca knew how much Wil annoyed Raven. She had doubtful thoughts if she was more than just a pest to him. Thinking Raven was sighing at her, Rebecca got up and stormed off. "Rebecca, wait!"

He sighed going after her.

Erk was lounging beside one of the fires, a borrowed book from Canas in his hand. "ERKY!" yelled Serra. "Whatchya doin?" She asked playfully. "Serra...please not now...you know how I feel about the rain." he said, almost as if he were begging for mercy. Serra stood awkwardly "Sniff, Erky you just don't want me around...I know how it is" she said, walking off mournfully. Erk sighed shaking his head. "Serra, please don't be like th-" He began, as she turned around kissing him, taking him by surprise. "Hee hee. I know Erky, just playing with you!" she giggled, and ran out. Erk sighed in exasperation, dropping back to the ground.

Raven caught up to Rebecca, grabbing her by the shoulder. "Rebecca, wait..."

"Why, so I can just annoy you some more? Am I just, just, something you detest?"

"No, you're actu-"

"Oh just admit it, yo-"

"I love you, ok!"

A sudden silence reigned. Raven then realized the main body of the army was gathered around the central bonfire in the center of the shelter. They had been drawing attention with their argument, and everyone seemed to be struck dumb. Finally Rebecca, replied dumbly ,"Raven...is...do you..." He glanced around at the gaping faces, Hesitating slightly. Ever since the house of Cornwallis fell, he hated being the center of attention, but...it was worth it this time. "Yes Rebecca, I truly love you."

His sister, Priscilla, was sitting beside Heath, a deserter from Bern's Wyvern ranks. They were laughing and joking with each other, avoiding the awful fact they had discovered during one of the last battles. They couldn't be together after this. Priscilla's mind drifted over the thought, the moment bittersweet. Gradually tears began to stream down her face, the laughter evaporating bitterly. Heath didn't even need to ask what was the matter. He knew already, as he held Priscilla close to him. "Don't worry Priscilla. We'll stay together after this,some way...somehow..."

Rebecca's mind was whirling. The thought had always been at the back of her mind, but she didn't realize he actually could love her. She knew she had to answer. She loved him also, yet her mouth wouldn't move. Suddenly she broke down against him. "Oh Raven, I'm sorry" she said flinging her arms arond him. "Rebecca please don't cry..." He was broken off, as their lips met in their first passionate kiss.

As was stated Rain can have different effects on people. For some it's depressing, others relaxing. These droplets put on many faces, though it doesn't even have one of it's own. For all this day would be memorable. From thereon after the war, Priscilla and Heath would always breakdown and cry from the rain, until they were rejoined. Everytime afterwards Erk and Serra saw the rain they smiled at each other. Florina was always downcast, unless she was with Hector. They didn't always remember this day, or why they felt about the rain as they did, except for Raven and Rebecca. They never forgot it, as everytime they heard the soft stacatto of the rain, a peace overcame them, and they sought each other out, just to sit and watch the rain together.

Max-Eheheheheheheheh fluffehness. I'm surprised this turned out so well R&R also part of Raven and Rebecca's C support is here


End file.
